


Дом

by Bohe_Mienne



Category: Johnny's Jr., Love-tune
Genre: F/M, Gen, Genderbending
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 21:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11090592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bohe_Mienne/pseuds/Bohe_Mienne
Summary: Приквел к событиям фика "Спасение""Кентаро смеется и провожает сестру взглядом. Возможно, она права? Но это оказывается внезапно сложно: позволить чужому человеку себе помочь. Но если он не хочет навсегда потерять Тайгу, у него нет другого выхода, кроме как признать Арана."





	Дом

Этот путь уже настолько ему знаком, что Кентаро спокойно ориентируется даже в темноте. Еще один поворот — и он дома. Остается надеяться, что он сможет подняться к себе, не нарвавшись по дороге на тех, на кого нарваться очень не хотелось.

Но конечно же, этот день, несколько часов которого он провел с Тайгой, не думая вообще ни о чем, не мог закончиться так же хорошо.

— Где ты был? — преграждает ему дорогу Аран, стоит только ступить на порог дома.

— Не твое дело, — Кентаро, стараясь не встречаться с новой главой их клана взглядом, разувается и пытается пройти мимо, но ему не дают этого сделать. Аран хватает его за рубашку, а затем, замахнувшись, бьет кулаком в лицо.

— Да пойми ты уже, что я на твоей стороне, ты, гордый придурок! — кричит он, глядя сверху вниз на лежащего на полу Кентаро. Тот ждет, что Аран добавит что-нибудь еще, но он просто смотрит, даже не предлагая помочь подняться. И слава богу: Кентаро не собирается принимать помощь. Не от этого человека.

— Ты так сильно ее любишь?

Внезапная смена темы заставляет его приподняться на локтях и все же встретить чужой взгляд.

— Что?..

Аран фыркает и, присев перед ним на корточки, усмехается.

— Ты серьезно думаешь, что я не знаю о твоей съемной квартире?

— Кто тебе рассказал? — поджимает губы Кентаро. — Кей-чан?

— Ты прекрасно знаешь, что твоя сестра ни за что бы тебя не выдала. Но мне не нужно кого-то спрашивать для того, чтобы что-то узнать.

Кентаро презрительно кривит губы.

— Конечно, зачем тебе это, когда у тебя есть любимая шестерка, которая может за мной проследить.

Улыбка слетает с лица Арана, а пальцы второй раз за вечер сжимаются на чужой рубашке.

— Я был бы очень признателен, если бы ты уважал нас в той же степени, в которой мы уважаем вас, — цедит он, прежде чем встать и развернуться, не глядя больше на Кентаро. — Иначе, боюсь, Тайга сама предпочтет остаться в своем нынешнем клане, лишь бы не жить в подобной атмосфере, пусть даже с тобой.

Аран уходит прежде, чем Кентаро удается собраться с мыслями, чтобы хоть что-то сказать. Это очередной способ унизить его, или правда есть какой-то шанс, что...

Он поднимается на ноги и взлетает вверх по лестнице, мигом забывая про саднящие скулу и губу.

— Кейко!

Сестра обнаруживается в музыкальной комнате, к его неудовольствию — в компании Нагацумы. Кентаро не знает, что злит его больше: то, что Кей-чан, кажется, вполне подружилась с этой шестеркой Арана или то, что согласилась его учить играть.

Нагацума встает из-за фортепиано и подходит к нему, закусив губу.

— Я принесу аптечку.

Он хочет, было, осмотреть ссадины, но Кентаро резко отталкивает его руку — этот виноватый взгляд злит его еще больше. Сам же сдал его Арану, а теперь пытается быть полезным?

— Обойдусь и без твоей помощи.

Бросив по пути "Я сейчас вернусь, Нагацума-кун", Кейко хватает его за руку и тащит прочь из комнаты, а отпускает, только когда закрывает за ними дверь и принимается рыться в аптечке.

Кентаро морщится от прикосновения холодной ваты к коже, которую тут же начинает жечь от перекиси, и поднимает глаза на сестру.

— Да говори уже. Я же вижу, что тебе не терпится.

Кейко тяжело вздыхает, отставляет пузырек в сторону и складывает руки на груди. Она несколько раз открывает и закрывает рот, пытаясь начать, но в конце концов вместо этого просто подходит ближе и крепко обнимает брата.

Кентаро удивленно замирает, но почти моментально расслабляется в родных объятиях и утыкается сестре в плечо.

— Аран в курсе, — наконец признается он. — Про Тайгу.

На лице Кейко сейчас сочувствие, он прекрасно это знает, как знает и то, что она была права: он не смог бы это скрывать бесконечно. Но он не слышит в ответ ожидаемого "Я же говорила", за что невероятно признателен.

— Он хочет, как лучше. И я думаю, ты тоже это понимаешь, хоть и не признаешь, — Кейко чуть отстраняется, и под ее серьезным взглядом Кентаро недовольно морщится. Сестра как всегда права, но ее правоту признать намного легче, чем то, что Аран действительно хочет и может ему помочь.

— Не знаю, чего он хочет, но он не оставил мне выбора, — нехотя добавляет Кентаро. — Если правда есть шанс принять Тайгу в наш клан, я соглашусь с любыми условиями.

— Я не думаю, что Аран идет на это, чтобы иметь на тебя рычаг воздействия. Он искренне пытается сделать что-то, что в его силах. Ему ведь не менее тяжело, чем тебе. Но мы теперь одна семья, а значит, каждый из нас сделает все, чтобы помочь другому.

Кентаро невольно вспоминает слова, сказанные в запале Араном. Возможно, Кей-чан права, и тот действительно на его стороне, безо всяких корыстных целей?

— Ты бы тоже мог попробовать, — добавляет Кейко. — Для начала — извиниться перед Нагацумой-куном. Он правда переживает.

Кентаро фыркает и отходит к окну, давая понять, что все услышал, но подумает.

— Хватит читать мне нотации, — недовольно ворчит он, — иначе позову Санаду, и пусть он с тобой разбирается.

Кейко поджимает губы, пытаясь скрыть улыбку, и убирает вату и перекись обратно в аптечку. Они оба прекрасно знают, что эта угроза абсолютно пустая и что Санада не имеет на свою жену совершенно никакого влияния: Кейко хоть и отличалась большей мягкостью, но в плане упрямства и настойчивости ничем не уступала брату. Так что кто с кем разберется — это был еще вопрос.

— Вот только не надо впутывать в это Юму: предыдущие двадцать лет ты как-то вполне справлялся без его помощи, — ехидно хмыкает Кейко, но затем смягчается. — И ты все еще главный мужчина в моей жизни. Пусть и слишком проблемный.

Кентаро смеется и провожает сестру взглядом. Возможно, она права? Но это оказывается внезапно сложно: позволить чужому человеку себе помочь. Но если он не хочет навсегда потерять Тайгу, у него нет другого выхода, кроме как признать Арана.

До его слуха снова доносится музыка, извлекаемая из инструмента невесомыми прикосновениями сестры, и Кентаро на мгновение кажется, что ничего не изменилось. Что в музыкальной комнате Кейко сейчас играет для Санады, а если он спустится в гостиную, то найдет там сидящего перед телевизором Мюто, который махнет ему рукой и позовет присоединиться. Что он снова почувствует себя... дома.

Аран прав: невозможно жить в постоянной атмосфере холодной войны. И если нельзя вернуть все, как было, значит, надо сделать это место домом снова.  
И пусть у него получится не сразу, Кентаро уверен: Тайга ему в этом обязательно поможет.


End file.
